The Knight, The Holy, The Healer
by Gyrian Martell
Summary: Still in the process.
The kingdom was under siege, the castle was being taken as we waited for the Heretics to take this land back, from once it came. Women cried for their husbands as they manned the Gates, the Walls, The Trebuchet's, you name it. Every man fought for Eli, the King of this land, it has broken, fallen under his control. A son who is a lunatic, and the other a leper. Any man you know of, is seen praying to the all mighty God, as the desert reflects the sun onto their plate armour, that glistened back to god. Maybe God was watching over them, maybe Jesus was to fight with us.

"My king," a Knight walked into the Keep Hall. "Muslim troops are gathered outside our gates." the knight said, clearly looking for despair among the cruel king. "Than go, ready our defences you incomptent fool!" He bellowed throughout the halls, some say the banner's shook that day, with force that was not to be reckoned with. The young knight kneeled, than ran off to ready the men, as the king just slunched over in his throne. The stained glass casted many colors across the hall, many over the king himself, making him a rainbow king. A monk, from the nearby monastery walks into the hall. "God has condemned you, King Eli, you are a disgrace to these people!" The old monk shouted, in ignorance over to the King, who is intently listening. A laugh, came from the King as the chair squeaked with him raising his hand to his neck, forming a thumb, and slowling sliding to one side. "God is not with you neither, old fool." Two knights, walked over to the monk, grabbed him, knelt him, and beheaded him in the Hall. As the blood spilled off his sword, the armoured goon, kicked over the body, letting the King bellow in his glory. But, the crowned man's attention forms to a young sould, with a solid metal mask stumbling into the room. "Father, must you do this? That man was a monk, and you of all people are to blame for this, his monastery was slaughtered because of you." The masked man said, as a knight followed closely behind him. The man stepped in front of his father, and stood tall as his eyes wandered upon his cruel, and insane father sitting atop his throne of pure, solid gold, that shined different colors from the stained glass behind him. Soon, that glass, and these halls will be bloodied. In the battle to come. "Ha, get out of my face, you welp. Where was God whenever he gave you that disease? Your brother is a better example than you'll ever be, now leave here, and I don't want to see you ever in my sight again." The king screamed, atop his lungs, making commoners there for political business, shake in their spots. The noble prince, continued his posture, and looked upon his father his eyes of sorrow. "If you are this blind, God is with me, I speak to him every night, he has told me of this coming, I have been training, preparing. Father, you are to mad to even see. I relinquish myself to your throne." Turning around, hearing gasps, that man, walked out with his knight closely behind, with pride.

"My Prince, was this necessary?" The knight said, walking behind the Prince, supporting his steps, while they walked back to his quarters. "Yes my dear friend, God has told me what to do, I follow his light, for he is my path." The leper Prince, said gloriously, holding his golden rosary. They walked together, like two best friends would, they have known each other since they we're lads. The Holy Knight pushed open the door for his Holy Prince. "Leopold, please stay with me while I pray, join me if you would like to." The Prince said removing his mask carefully, proving his illness to be true, setting it onto a velvet pillow, as he knelt in his fabric clothing onto the floor, in front of the opening of the balcony. Showing off the city. He looked up at his friend, "I like to pray here, I feel like I pray for the whole city, not only for me. Please join me friend." The prince gestured for him to kneel, Leopold, removed his helm and sat it down beside him, knelt, and put his hands together. "My Prince," He was interrupted. "Please, during prayer call me Francois, we are equal here." Leo, nodded and closed his eyes, and began his prayer, as did Francois. They prayed for the night to come, and the morning to be feared, for the future was the greatest threat, in that time of prayer.

"They've breached the gates!" Shouted a man from atop the wall. Knights rushed into the square, defending from the heathens who dare take this land. They fought with courage, as the enemies, fought with Allah. It was a battle between the gods, and the battle will rage on.

"Leo, please. Leave him behind, we can leave now, start somewhere else. Be free from this!" A common girl pleaded to the brave knight, "No, he is my friend, and my King Rosaine." Rosaine despised Leopold for his affection of Francois, she despised the Holy Leper Prince the most of all. His way with god, matched no other in this realm. The Knight Leopold, marched onward down the hall to his Prince's chambers, with Rosaine following him. Leopold, opened the door, to see the Leper, dressed in chainmail, with his sigil on his tunic. His mask was on the velvet pillow it was alows on. Leo, grabbed it, handed to his Prince. "Ah, thank you my dear friend." Francois, said as he put on his mask. Leopold looked upon his mask, engraved, A cross, with Jesus upon it, bleeding for his people, the people who betrayed him. A crowd was gathered around the cross, with the soldier who stabbed Jesus, no name is for him, he is the one who will live a million wars, die a million times, and live to fight again. That is his hell. This is ours, he turned to see Rosaine holding a knife, she pulled from the dresser. The woman rushed towards Francois, as he stood there and stared at the woman running towards him. With no fear, he straightened his back, and prepared for the penetration. But never came, instead a welp, from the woman herself, as Leo was now in front of his Prince. Leo held his hands, clenched into fists, and the woman with a red mark, across her face. Francois put his hand upon Leo's shoulder. "Let's leave My Prince." The Knight said as he escorted his Prince, across the path of the fallen woman. His prince had his sword inside the scabbard, as did the knight walking out of the door, and into the hall. They planned on leaving. Trying to get out of this castle, while everyone perished. They marched on, through the doors, and the halls, until they reached the walkway to the gate. Knight's we're bleeding out their armours, oozing out across the battlefield that was taken here. To many Muslim's have fought us here today, as this castle is now forfeit. Many of the knights are crawling across the floow, many of them are dead, and did not suffer the might of waiting for their heaven. One knight approached the two men, standing, watching the battle. "My Prince, come with me, I know a different way." The young knight said running in a different direction as the Prince and the Knight followed closely behind. He led them to the stables, that was occupied by the Knights. "My Prince, may I accompany you in your travels out of here." The young knight asked him kneeling, as soon as they got there. "What is your name, young one." Francois said, stepping in front of the kneeling man, as knight's began forming around. "I am, Eli. Knighted, by the Commander of the Guard." He said raising his head to look upon Francois. Leo stepped up. "We don't need him, he is but six and ten." He said looking at the young one. Eli stood up, "I was knighted at five and ten for my prowess in a tournament held by your father, my prince." Eli, the Gallant, said standing proud upon his royalty. Francois, nodded, and looked up to Leopold. "He is what God sent us, dear friend."

They mounted up, and said farewell to the knight's holding the stables, as soon as the men would leave, the stables would be over taken, the king and his son executed, and the last royal member to be alive would be Francois.


End file.
